A Matter of Pride
by DiNozzos probie
Summary: Tibbs one-shot written in honor of National LGBT Pride Month. It's the beginning of Gay Pride Week in D.C., with Abby and Tony attending a rally at the U.S. Capitol. This is a slash story and contains adult content. It is rated M for a reason. If you are under 18 or don't like that kind of thing, please do not read!


A/N: Written in honor of June being National LGBT Pride Month!

I don't usually get political in my stories, but gay rights and marriage equality are two causes I strongly believe in and support fully.

Warning: This gets a wee bit sappy at the end!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters and I am making no money from this story. No copyright infringement intended!

* * *

"A Matter of Pride"

"I can't believe you actually came with me, Tony! This is _so_ great," Abby exclaimed, beaming at Tony who sat next to her on the steps of the United States Capitol singing "I'm Just a Bill". It was a warm sunny Saturday in June on the team's first weekend off in what felt like years. Tony leaned back and let his long legs stretch out in front of him.

"Not like I had much of a choice, Abs," Tony grumbled good-naturedly as he reached up and tugged on one of her pigtails. "I mean seriously, ten calls a day for the last week nagging me pretty much wore me down." He grinned at her from behind his mirrored aviator shades, pleased with himself for at least making her work for it. Truth was it was nearly impossible to say no to Abby when it came to something important to her. She had a good heart and was passionate about causes she held near and dear.

Tony had lost count of the number of precious weekends off spent hammering nails, and frequently his left thumb, doing framing work on one of Abby's Habitat for Humanity builds. His ears rang for two days after she finally managed to drag him to a club to see her friends' band 'Brain Matter'. He had even gone so far as to let her paint his toenails hot pink during one of their regularly scheduled monthly movie nights! He did, however, draw the line at letting her put red highlights in his hair.

Now here they sat on the Capitol steps looking out over a vast sea of humanity likely numbering in the tens of thousands carrying signs and banners, waving rainbow flags of all sizes, and chanting in the name of love and equality. Drag queens, scantily clad club dancers and other out and proud members of the local gay community rallied alongside straight people from all over the country wearing t-shirts and carrying handmade signs with equality slogans painted on them. It was a glorious mix of gay and straight people from all walks of life, lawyers, teachers, bankers, students, and homemakers, all coming together and united in their common fight for the basic right to legally marry the person you love.

It was the first big celebration and rally marking the beginning of Pride Week in Washington, D.C., which kicked off National LGBT Pride Month across the country, and Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo found himself right smack in the middle of it. Of course, no rally is complete without several groups of uptight, narrow-minded jackasses protesting against the cause, but the vastly outnumbered dissenters were for the most part ignored. There were a couple of larger well-known hate groups in attendance, including a very vocal contingent from Westboro, trying their best to stir up trouble but they had been relegated to a cordoned off area a good distance away from the main rally by Capitol and Metro Police officers.

Tony could think of several things he would rather be doing at the moment and nearly every one of them involved Leroy Jethro Gibbs, preferably naked. They were at the six-month mark of their unexpected but wondrous relationship and so far it had been pretty smooth sailing. After years spent in each other's orbit their lives seemed to fit together seamlessly. They had plenty of things in common, but they also had separate interests that allowed them space apart for a while when they needed a break.

They were 'out' to those closest to them, but Gibbs was not interested in the political aspects of advancing the cause. He was more than happy to sign petitions and contribute financially to various local LGBT organizations, but he just wasn't the flag-waving, marching and chanting type. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his relationship with Tony, far from it. Plenty of public hand holding and the occasional kiss was proof enough of that. Gibbs didn't care who else found out about them and no longer cared what anybody thought. He was proud to be in a relationship with Tony and honored that Tony loved him in return. Tony tried to convince Gibbs to go with him to the rally but he flat out refused. He countered Tony's obvious disappointment by reminding him that Ducky, Palmer and Fornell were coming over in a few hours to help him set up for the barbeque they were hosting that very evening.

For the most part Tony felt the same way. The end of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' and recent changes in NCIS regulations concerning fraternizing for the most part put an end to their concerns at work. Director Vance was stunned to the core when Tony and Gibbs showed up in his office early one morning to inform him of their new personal relationship. Gibbs was prepared to retire on the spot if Vance threatened to send Tony away again, but Tony smoothed the way by saying they were telling Vance out of respect for him and the agency, all in the name of full disclosure. Vance's only caveat, once the shock began to subside, was that if the MCRT's performance suffered because of it he would have no choice but to transfer one of them off the team. Gibbs shocked him all over again with his proud announcement that the team, Ducky, Abby, and Palmer already knew about them and were more than supportive of them being together.

Tony being Tony was so relieved to have Vance's tentative support he threw his arms around Gibbs' neck and kissed him soundly. Only Vance clearing his throat at the intimate display broke the spell and a furiously blushing Tony jumped back muttering an apology. Gibbs cracked a crooked half smile and shrugged at Vance, who snorted before adding a chuckled warning to "just do me a favor and keep it out of the office."

Instead of wearing her usual "goth" attire, Abby looked like a marriage equality billboard. She was resplendent in a bright red t-shirt with "Love = Love" emblazoned across the front it in gold glittered lettering and adorned with dozens of gay rights buttons, rainbow-colored striped knee-high socks, and rainbow-colored ribbons tied around her pigtails. A black denim miniskirt and a new pair of Chucks completed the ensemble.

Tony balked when Abby showed up around 10:00 a.m. to pick him up and tossed a matching t-shirt to him. He settled instead on a classic white t-shirt tucked into a pair of old, ripped cut-off jean shorts and worn but comfy flip-flops. Abby pouted just enough for Tony to cave in and let her pin a couple of buttons on the front of his shirt.

"Hey Tony, you think you and the Bossman will ever get married," Abby asked curiously as she waved a small rainbow flag and smiled as two gay men walked past them holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other.

* * *

Abby had been instrumental in bringing her two favorite men in the whole world together. Wise beyond her years and observant to a fault, Abby had witnessed an untold number of looks pass between Tony and Gibbs over the years. They could convey more with a simple look than most people could in an hour of conversation. Trust, loyalty, and respect were plainly evident, but it was the longing she saw that forced her to take action. Abby was ruled by her heart and it was telling her that it was time to help two people, who obviously cared a great deal for one another, take that first terrifying step.

The plan was simple in its design but Abby needed a bit of help implementing it. She first enlisted the assistance of the ever astute Ducky, who inadvertently let it slip to Palmer during an incredibly long autopsy, who in turn blabbed it to McGee and Ziva over drinks after work that same night. The next morning Ducky and Abby were reviewing a toxicology report in her lab when they found themselves cornered by the other three would be co-conspirators. Abby was over the moon when McGee, Ziva, and Palmer announced that they were totally on board for what Abby had dubbed "Operation Tibbs." A top-secret meeting was arranged for that evening after work to set the wheels in motion.

The end result was a blind date on Friday night three days later. Abby helped Ducky talk Gibbs into joining him and Dr. Hampton for dinner to introduce him to a lovely young colleague of theirs, while Palmer, McGee, and Ziva worked on setting Tony up with a friend of Breena's, ostensibly for a double date. It took a bit of convincing, but both men eventually caved and were informed that the details of where and when to show up would follow.

Tony showed up at the chosen restaurant Friday night and announced to the hostess that he was meeting the Palmer party and was led into a small private dining room. Gibbs had shown up several minutes earlier to join the Mallard party and was seated alone at a corner table for four sipping on a double Jim Beam when Tony walked in. Palmer, Breena, and her friend were nowhere to be seen. Tony's eyes quickly scanned the dimly lit room and he did a double take when his eyes fell on Gibbs, who was definitely dressed for a special occasion. Gone were the white undershirt, polo, sports coat, and khaki pants. Instead he was dressed in a dark gray suit with a light blue dress shirt and a gray and blue pinstriped tie. Tony glanced down and saw shiny black dress shoes, Ferragamos from the looks of it. Tony DiNozzo was impressed!

"Boss? Is that you," Tony asked curiously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gibbs sat his drink down and shrugged. "Got talked into meeting Ducky, Dr. Hampton and a friend of theirs for dinner. What brings you here? Hot date?"

Tony was also wearing a suit, dark blue Armani with a white dress shirt and a red and blue striped tie. Gibbs' eyes involuntarily scanned his second in command from the top of his perfectly styled hair to his Gucci clad feet.

Tony huffed out a nervous laugh. "Not exactly. Blind date if you can believe it. Supposed to meet the Autopsy Gremlin, Breena, and a friend of hers. I guess I'm a bit early. Mind if I join you until the others get here?"

Gibbs motioned for Tony to have a seat and within a minute a waiter arrived to take his drink order. They sat and chatted for several minutes both sipping on their drinks nervously wondering what was keeping their respective parties. Half an hour later, Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Ducky while Tony did the same and called Palmer. Suspiciously, both calls went straight to voicemail.

They were both growing impatient, not to mention hungry, so Gibbs called the waiter over and asked for two menus. Tony nearly choked on his drink when instead of the waiter returning, McGee and Ziva approached the table carrying plates. McGee sat one down in front of Tony, and Ziva placed the other in front of Gibbs. Big, juicy, perfectly grilled Porterhouse steaks, baked potatoes, and steamed seasonal vegetables sat before them. Before either of them could ask what the hell was going on, Abby bounded into the room carrying a silver bucket of ice with a bottle of vintage red wine chilling in it. With a smile, Ziva removed one of the extra place settings so Abby could set the bucket on the table.

Tony shot an amused look at Gibbs across from him. "Gibbs, I do believe we have literally been set up!"

Gibbs, equally amused, snorted out a laugh. "I think you might be right, DiNozzo."

They both turned their heads and stared at their three-person wait staff, all of whom were grinning like idiots. "You three care to explain all this," Gibbs asked with one eyebrow raised.

Abby, the self-appointed spokesperson for the covert mission, beamed at Tony and Gibbs and announced victoriously, "Well, we all knew this was the only way to get you two out on an actual date together! You're both too damn clueless, or stubborn, or afraid to make the first move, so we _all _pitched in to help. Ducky and Palmer are in on it too!"

McGee cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "We're just gonna go now. Please don't kill us, Boss," McGee begged, looking more scared than he did the first day he met Gibbs.

"You need to stop being a couple of donkey butts," Ziva declared with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "We have known for a long time that you two belong together. So, now we will leave you to your date." She nodded respectfully. "Good night Gibbs, good night Tony." She then grabbed McGee's arm and forcefully pulled him away toward the exit, nearly yanking him off of his feet in the process.

Abby squealed at the sight of Tony and Gibbs smirking as they turned their attention each other. "You two have fun, and don't worry; dinner and everything is on us! We love you both, so don't you dare screw this up." She favored them both with a sloppy kiss on the cheek before practically skipping out the door.

Gibbs blinked at Tony a few times then asked, "What the hell did Ziva mean by donkey butts?"

Tony lost it and nearly doubled over with laughter. "Gibbs, she just called us both a horse's ass, but damn I know I corrected her on that one before," Tony said trying to contain the giggles. Once they were under control Tony stated, "You know, these steaks look pretty damn good and I _am_ starving." He picked up his fork and steak knife and cut a thick piece off and placed it in his mouth. He slowly chewed and Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he groaned. "Jesus, Gibbs, this is damn good steak!"

There was no avoiding the elephant in the room. Long held confessions were made and feelings were discussed as they enjoyed their meal together. Tony was amazed that Gibbs was actually talking and looked so relaxed in the process. By the time they finished the wine and split a slice of cherry cheese cake for dessert, they had made the mutual decision to explore the possibility of getting into a relationship. Gibbs had only two non-negotiable conditions; he did _not _share and he did _not _do casual. It was all or nothing with him, and Tony couldn't have been more thrilled. Tony's only demand in return was that Gibbs had to be open and talk to him. He was no longer allowed to hide his feelings or shut him out.

After thanking the restaurant staff for allowing their friends to set up the private dinner, they strolled the two blocks to where their cars were parked. Plans were made to go out for pizza and a movie the following night. Both men were equally nervous about the sudden change in their relationship. Gibbs finally stepped up to Tony who was fumbling with his keys and said, "Tony, I want to take things slow, but may I kiss you good-night?"

Tony blushed like a virgin at Gibbs asking for permission and nodded shyly. With eyes closed they both leaned in and instantly felt a spark when their lips met. It was a lingering but chaste kiss that conveyed everything, including the hope and promise of so much more to come.

Gibbs held out for two weeks until he absolutely positively could not keep his hands off of Tony a moment longer. They spent as much time as they could together outside of work talking and really getting to know each other. They had common and separate interests and shared their hopes and fears about their future. The one topic that never came up, however, was which role they each preferred in the bedroom.

They got out of Gibbs' car at Tony's apartment building one evening after going bowling with the team for McGee's birthday just as a downpour started. They sprinted for the front door but were both dripping wet by the time they reached Tony's apartment door. When they got inside Gibbs turned and saw Tony standing in the glow of soft lamp light, shaking the water from his hair. It was the sight of tiny rivulets of water running down this neck that caused Gibbs to lose his last semblance of self-control.

Before Tony could react, Gibbs' lips were attached to the side of his neck and he was being held fast with strong arms wrapped around his waist. It took only a nanosecond for the shock to wear off and Tony found himself willingly surrendering to the delicious assault. He hissed then moaned when Gibbs sank his teeth into the tender skin at the juncture of this shoulder and neck effectively marking him. Tony knees went weak and his head fell back as Gibbs did his best to overwhelm his senses.

Tony held on for dear life and began panting as their hard denim clad cocks met and continually rubbed together. He wasn't sure if he could hold off coming in his pants, so he breathily moaned in Gibbs' ear. "God Gibbs, take me to bed - now! I want you inside me."

Gibbs pulled back and searched Tony's eyes for any hint of fear or apprehension but found in them only love, need, and trust. "Are you sure," he asked, needing some spoken assurance that he wasn't misreading the signs.

Tony smiled sweetly and replied quietly, "I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life. Make love to me Jethro, please?"

Blessedly naked a few minutes after reaching Tony's bedroom, Gibbs laid Tony out on his queen-size bed and began a thorough exploration of his gorgeous body. Tony was reduced to mewling, cursing, and begging as his need for release became almost unbearable.

Gibbs was equally on edge and after several minutes working Tony open with well-lubed fingers, he rolled on a condom then slowly and carefully eased his way in until he was buried to the hilt inside of Tony. Gibbs stilled to allow them both a chance to adjust and pull back from the edge. It was unspoken that they needed to go slow or it would be over embarrassingly fast for both of them. They rocked together slowly and murmured endearments as they both fought to stave off their orgasms. Pants and moans filled the room as they reached the point of no return. Tony was nearly in tears when he finally came, spilling his release out between them coating their chests and stomachs. His internal spasms were too much for Gibbs and just a few long strokes later he filled the condom with his release. When their aftershocks finally subsided, Gibbs removed the condom and disposed of it in the bathroom. He cleaned himself off at the sink then returned to the bed with a warm, wet washcloth and gently wiped the drying cum off of Tony's sated body, kissing him deeply several times in the process. Within minutes good night kisses were exchanged, the bed side lamps were switched off, and they fell into a deep sleep wrapped together in a tangled heap.

After that they spent more nights together than apart. Gibbs surprised Tony by admitting he enjoyed being the bottom as much as he did being the top. It was never predetermined who would be in which role on any given night, or at any other opportunity they found to make love. They just let things happen and did what felt right to them at the moment. Gibbs also confessed to being a closet cuddler, which Tony found fantastically endearing.

* * *

Tony snorted then looked incredulously at Abby over the top of his sunglasses. "I highly doubt it. It's only been six months, Abs. Not to mention, gay marriage may be legal here in good old D.C. proper, but we both live in Virginia where it's not and probably never will be. Plus, I think you'd have to walk Gibbs down the aisle at gunpoint for him to get married again," Tony replied with a chuckle. "Talk about a shotgun wedding!"

They were both laughing and had begun chanting equal rights and anti-homophobia slogans along with the festive crowd parading by them when Tony suddenly felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. He was about to confront the person accosting him when he heard an all too familiar voice in his ear.

"Might be a bit early for _wedding_ rings, but how about wearing this and moving in with me," Gibbs purred while extending his arm and holding a ring box out in front of Tony. Nestled inside the velvet-lined box were two matching decoratively etched platinum bands.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Abby's shaking hands fly up to cover her wide open mouth as tears suddenly streaked unabated from the corners of her eyes down her cheeks.

Tony slowly turned to find the ice blue eyes he adored so much crinkled at the corners. Gibbs was positively beaming at him. Tony looked from the ring box, to Gibbs, to the small group of people - his family - standing on the steps behind him in a show of support and back to Gibbs. He saw McGee move to sit beside Abby and throw his arm around her shoulders and pull her close. She sniffled into a hanky McGee handed to her and rested her head on his shoulder. Palmer and Ziva high-fived each other while Ducky stood proudly next to Tobias Fornell and - Director Vance?

Tony stammered and struggled to find the words, finally managing to croak out, "Gibbs? But, but, but I thought ..." Tony finally laughed when the initial shock of Gibbs' "proposal" wore off only to be replaced with the shock of the tougher than nails, badass Marine wearing the matching red t-shirt Abby had tried to get him to wear earlier. "Director Vance, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently waiting for you to give Gibbs an answer," he said in his usual no-nonsense fashion while trying but failing to keep a knowing smirk at bay. It was only then that Tony noticed Jackie Vance standing beside him dabbing her eyes with a monogrammed linen handkerchief she had pulled from Vance's pocket.

Tony grinned then looked back at Gibbs who just continued to hold out the ring box and smile at him. "Gibbs, are you sure about this? I mean, jeez-I don't know what to say," Tony declared as his smile grew nearly splitting his face in two.

Gibbs pulled one of the rings from the box and taking Tony's hand slid the band in place on the middle finger of his right hand. It fit perfectly. "Just say yes, Tony. This ring is my solemn promise to you that I will proudly be yours-forever."

Tony removed the other ring from the box and with a shaky hand placed it on Gibbs' finger. His voice breaking with emotion Tony declared softly, "I love you Jethro Gibbs, and I am proud to be yours. Yes, I would love to move in and be with you - always and forever."

A small celebration broke out right there on the U.S. Capitol steps as congratulatory hugs, handshakes and kisses were exchanged. Palmer pulled a travel-sized packet of tissues from his pocket and handed them out to those needing to dab away happy tears. Despite the thousands upon thousands of revelers all around them, it was only Tony, Gibbs, and their unconventional but close family that mattered at that moment. After sharing a sweet, loving kiss with Gibbs, Tony pulled Abby away from McGee and hugged her. "Thanks, Abs."


End file.
